Avec Elle
by Nayru25
Summary: Je te protégerai. C’est une promesse." Et Fang était bien décidée à la tenir, même si cela signifiait s'opposer au monde entier.


**_Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première fics sur Fang et Vanille dans le fandom français de Final Fantasy XIII  
Je ne m'attends donc pas à avoir beaucoup de lecteurs..._**

**_Néanmoins, si vous avez pris la peine de venir sur cette page, et de lire mon histoire, je vous serais très reconnaissant de me laisser un petit mot afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez...  
C'est en effet la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux demoiselles, et j'espère ne pas être trop a côté de la plaque._**

**_Un petit OS simple pour apprendre à manier les personnages... Si celui ci vous plait, sachez que j'en écrirais surement encore d'autres dans le futur._**

**_Bonne lecture!  
_**

_

* * *

_

Il fuyait, courait, s'envolait, ne se reposait jamais.

Si le temps avait été quelque chose de palpable, Fang l'aurait déjà arrêté, de force s'il l'avait fallu. Malheureusement, elle pouvait juste le regarder passer, en essayant en vain de le rattraper.  
Sans succès.  
Tout cela lui était insupportable.

A chaque jour qui passait, son anxiété grandissait.

Vanille était si calme, si enjouée… Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
Elle jouait si bien la comédie… Alors qu'elle-même était complètement incapable de cacher sa colère.  
Sa marque cautérisée lui rappelait sans cesse le lien invisible qui les liait, et qui avait déjà scellé leur destin, sans leur laisser le choix.

Le fin tissu des vêtements de la rouquine ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître son propre tatouage de son esprit, ce sceau maudit qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour et finirait par absorber Vanille tout entière.  
Le jour où elles seraient à nouveau séparées.

Fang secoua énergiquement la tête et releva son visage vers le ciel, le baignant de soleil. Elle ferma ses paupières sous cette lumière éblouissante et profita un moment de la chaleur agréable qui caressait sa peau.  
Le soleil de Pulse.

Il y a bien longtemps, plusieurs siècles de cela pour être exact, lorsqu'elle levait les yeux, c'était déjà Cocoon qu'elle voyait.

C'était le temps de l'insouciance, du bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Vanille dans le village d'Oerba. La vie sur Pulse était rude, et demandait beaucoup de sacrifices, mais c'était leur vie, et elles ne l'auraient échangée pour rien au monde.

Malheureusement, le futur n'est pas toujours tel que l'on l'imagine.  
Vanille et Fang en avaient fait l'expérience.

Elles étaient finalement revenues sur leur terre natale après plusieurs siècles d'exil en stase cristalline sur une planète qui n'était pas la leur.  
Mais le bonheur de retrouver leur foyer n'avait pas été au rendez-vous.  
Les parterres de fleurs qui recouvraient Oerba jadis étaient morts, la vie toute entière avait déserté les lieux.  
Seul des ruines et des Cieth étaient présent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Une main se glissa doucement dans la sienne, et les yeux verts de Vanille observèrent un instant le même ciel.  
Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pour partager leurs joies et leurs inquiétudes.  
La vérité était déjà assez blessante, les mots n'arrangeraient rien.

Fang serra la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, et lui adressa un petit sourire coupable, auquel Vanille répondit par un sourire lumineux, ceux dont elle seule avait le secret.

Ce simple étirement de lèvres, ces yeux pétillants, Fang avait bien vite décidé qu'elle les protégerait coûte que coûte, car elle ne voulait jamais les perdre. Même si c'était des mensonges, même si les sourires de Vanille avait perdu depuis bien longtemps leur honnêteté.  
La panique et le désarroi qui avaient suivi leur courte séparation avaient suffisamment déchiré ses entrailles, elle avait compris.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'en passer, c'était devenu une addiction.  
Elle en avait tellement _besoin_.

L'image de la marque grandissante se fraya à nouveau un chemin dans son esprit.  
Son cœur rata un battement.

Sans prévenir, en tirant violement Vanille vers elle, et l'encerclant de son bras libre, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elle ne croyait pas au destin, elle n'y croyait plus.  
Elle changerait le cours des choses.  
Même au prix de sa propre vie.  
Même si cela signifiait aller contre le monde entier.

Même contre elle.

* * *

_Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé… ?_

Elle les revoyait parfois, les flammes tout autour d'elle, la fumée, le rouge et le gris tout autour d'elle.  
Elle les entendait souvent dans ses cauchemars, les bruits de destruction, les cris et les pleurs.  
Pourtant, elle avait mis du temps avant de mettre un nom sur les pensées qui hantaient son esprit.

_Ragnarok_

Sa main, ses bras, son corps tout entier.  
Elle avait semé la mort sur Pulse.

La peur et la terreur.  
_Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Et le vide.  
Le sommeil de plusieurs siècles qui avait tout effacé, purifié toute trace de son ancienne vie.  
De ses pêchés.

Elle remua dans son sommeil.

La culpabilité ne cesserait jamais, malgré les paroles réconfortantes et les choses que Vanille ne lui disait pas, et qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire pour essayer de se racheter.

Elle avait tellement de sang sur les mains, et Vanille était tellement prêt de…

Ses muscles se crispèrent. Un nouveau jour venait de s'écouler. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que la jeune femme ne devienne un monstre ? Combien de temps restait-il avant que sa punition finale n'arrive…?

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, assise sur la couverture posée à même le sol qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne, encore profondément endormie à ses côtés.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et elle pouvait voir ses autres compagnons encore en train de rêver à leur périple, à quelques mètres à peine d'elles.  
Snow était endormi à côté du feu éteint, Hope se tenait non loin de l'ombre protectrice de Lightning, et Sazh ronflait, accompagné de son petit chocobo.  
Fang recommença lentement à respirer normalement, et posa son regard sur Vanille, roulée en boule à ses côtés.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et massa son crâne douloureux, hésitant un instant à se lever, ressassant ses pensées.  
Seul les bruits de la nuit lui tinrent compagnie, ainsi que la douce respiration de sa compagne.

Elle l'observa dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes, admirant son visage détendu, serein.  
Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
Vanille était si naïve, si innocente…

Le sommeil commença doucement à revenir, et Fang s'avoua vaincue pour cette fois. Elle se rallongea sur sa paillasse et passa son bras autour des épaules de Vanille, l'attirant doucement contre sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres murmurèrent quelques mots contre son front avant de l'embrasser.

_Je te protégerai. C'est une promesse._


End file.
